Technical Field
Embodiments described herein relate to integrated circuits, and more particularly, to techniques for tuning circuits paths within integrated circuits.
Description of the Related Art
Processors, memories, and other types of integrated circuits, typically include a number of logic circuits composed of interconnected transistors fabricated on a semiconductor substrate. Such logic circuits may be constructed according to a number of different circuit design styles. For example, combinatorial logic may be implemented via a collection of un-clocked static complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) gates situated between clocked state elements such as flip-flops or latches. Alternatively, depending on design requirements, some combinatorial logic functions may be implemented using clocked dynamic logic, such as domino logic gates.
Wires formed from metallization layers available on a semiconductor manufacturing process may be used to connect the various clocked state elements and logic gates. Manufacturing variation from chip to chip as well as differences in physical routing of the wires may result in different propagation times between logic gates.
During operation, voltage levels of various on-chip power supplies may vary. Such variation may be the result of voltage drops across parasitic circuit elements during increased levels of activity of logic switching. In some cases, variation in power supply voltage levels may be the result of changes in an operation mode of a chip, mobile device, etc. During periods of decreased activity, power supply voltage levels may be lowered since slower circuit performance is acceptable.